


I Know That You Will Have to Fall

by Lilylovesbones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylovesbones/pseuds/Lilylovesbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title comes from P!nk's song "Run". <br/>Extract "Those are the moments Derek has learned to dread."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That You Will Have to Fall

There are times Stiles stops breathing and those are the moments Derek has learned to dread. They might be sleeping in their bed, Stiles’ head resting on his left shoulder-that’s his side, so that his ear can be right over his heart and can hear it thumping in his chest, Stiles said the first time he asked why he always settles on that side- and Derek would just stop hearing the intake of breath that signals him Stiles is still alive.

It’s normal now, waking up sweating and wishing for Stiles to still be able to open his eyes, speak and tell him how everything is going to be okay and that he loves him so much that he’s never going to leave either the pack or him.

But he knows Stiles is lying. He is lying because he’s barely twenty-three and he had to rush him to the hospital five times in the past three months: years of running around with wolves did not help his weak heart, the same sick heart he inherited from his mother. Cardiomyopathy they were told. 

Stiles is twenty-three, smiling down at their family of outcasts from the porch of the house they built together and he is dying. Sometimes they both forget, so lost as they are in the few happy moments they have been able to snatch away from pills and tests trying to find some sort of cure; sometimes they just wake up in bed and smile at each other, dropping kisses here and there, Derek mapping every mole on the younger boy’s body until he grows inpatient and turns them around, straddling the wolf and laughing so carefree that they both have the impression time has turned back to five years ago, when the intimacy between them still felt so new and fresh, so untouchable that it seemed to last forever.

Except forever seems not to be in their plans. Someday, he doesn’t know how soon-he just wishes for never-Derek will wake up and the love of his life won’t be teasing him for the bed hair he’s sporting. The sundays of spending the whole day at home, sitting on the couch with him in his lap reading all those boring books he needs to graduate in June will be over. His life will be over.

Because Stiles might be long-winded, hyperactive and a pain in the ass, but he also is the most selfless and loving person he ever had the honor to meet and imagining a life without all his ramblings is just not possible. Life without him would not be possible.

Now, when they go to bed at night and Stiles decides to finally turn the night off, Derek doesn’t close his eyes right away. He watches the ceiling instead, registering every sound he can hear from around their house and he will mix them with Stiles heartbeat, creating an unique track that only he can hear. Something that he will always be able to link back to the man sleeping by his side when the time will come.

For now he registers it-you never know- but the only tune he only ever listens to is Stiles’ heartbeat. And when he wakes up after another-nearly- sleepless night and still finds him looking at him in the morning asking if he wants pancakes with his coffee, Derek nods and kisses him.


End file.
